Valentine's Day:The Oh So Dredfull Day
by Bisca-chan
Summary: Droy is spending Valentines alone once again but this year he must find a date or face punishment. Will he be able to gat a date before its to late? Or will we have to go alone and face the punishment?


**This is just a simple one shot. I'm sorry for any OCness in this story but I decided to write this since I've wanted to write a Droy and Laki fanfic and it's also close to Valentine's Day. I went with Laki since that's what the wiki says. Please review. **

_Valentine's Day _

Droy despised this day more than any other. In all of his twenty five years of life he had never gone on a date. Sure he had been asked out a couple of times but he had rejected him keeping his heart only for Levy. When the small bookworm had disappeared, he had felt liked he had a part of him missing, so he began eating to fill up the missing piece. Over time he gradually began eating more and more until the point where he couldn't go even five minutes without shoving food in his mouth. Jet had tried numerous times to get his friend to stop eating and exercise a little bit but nothing would work. Levy was gone and he decided that there was no point in worrying about his physical appearance anymore.

Then something unexpected had happened. After seven years of searching there were all of the missing members including Levy standing in front of him. The first thing he had noticed was her appearance had not changed at all. He looked down at his oversized body and immediately wanted to hide. He tried sliding down slowly in his seat but that didn't work out to well since the chair broke and he landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Droy are you all right?"

The plant mage turned to his side to see the blue haired bookworm standing next to him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks Levy-chan."

It took Droy a couple times to get up. It wasn't such an easy task when you weighed about five hundred pounds. After he got up he decided not to sit down again in fear of breaking another chair and embarrassing himself anymore.

"That's good." Levy said with a smile. Droy stared at her. Even after all these years he still got lost in her smile. "Do you think Gajeel likes me?"

"Eh?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true. _I must be hearing things_ he assured himself.

"Do you think Gajeel you know like likes me? I mean more than a friend."

Droy stood there frozen. He stood there trying to formulate words. After five minutes he finally spoke.

"Yes. I'm sure he likes you."

Levy said goodbye and ran after the iron dragon slayer and his cat that just were now leaving the guild. As soon as she had left Droy picked up a huge peace of barbecued chicken and began eating it. 

He ate more and more than he had ever had_. Why was I so stupid? I should have known she wouldn't like anyone who is a giant blob._ The days grew closer and closer to that oh so horrible day. Everyone else in the guild had dates except for him even Asuka who was only three.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the girls in hope he could find someone and not look like a loser. Lucy?..No. Erza...to scary. Mira….There was no way he was going to deal with her overprotective brother. Asuka…She was three for crying out loud and she was going with Lily which most of the guild members found odd and tried to convince her that she couldn't go with a cat. But after hours and hours of endless crying they had finally decided to give in. Droy continued with list. He wrote down names and scratched them out. Eventually he gave up and crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it on to the floor.

_This is useless. _He had no idea what he was thinking. All of these girls already had dates. Droy sighed.

"I guess I will have to go alone again this year" he mumbled quietly.

This wouldn't have been such a big deal a couple years ago but with Mira back she had threatened everyone had to come as a couple or they would face punishment. No one would dare go against her not even Erza who had ran out the guild and came back five minutes later with Jellal claiming that he was her date and then sent him to go get her strawberry cake.

Droy took one last look at the guild and then started to leave.

"Wait."

Droy turned around towards the source of the voice. Laki. Droy looked at her. "Yes?"

"Would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me?" the wood mage asked.

Droy stood there. He couldn't believe it. Someone was actually asking him go with him. "S-ure."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Droy took one last look in the mirror. The suit that Jet had helped him choose made him look a hundred pounds slimmer. Jet came in the room to see his friend still looking at himself.

"Don't worry you will be fine. Trust me." Jet assured his friend. "Anyways we should get going. I think our dates are here." He added hearing knocking at the door.

"By the way who are you going with?" Droy asked.

"Miki." Jet replied.

"You mean Miki as in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes. We got back together a week ago."

Droy nodded. "We shouldn't be keeping them waiting anymore."

Both guys left the room and went out the front door. The first thing they had noticed was two girls. One had long brown hair that reached her waist and was wearing a long reviling v-neck dark green dress and the other girl was wearing a short strapless black dress that fitted her figure perfectly and had her lavender hair curled and tied into a bun with a few strands hanging out. After a couple minutes of drooling and nose bleeding they were ready to go. They took their dates hand and walked them to the guild.

"Thanks." Droy told the wood mage.

Laki leaned slowly and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "It was no problem. Maybe if you got thinner I would consider going on more dates with you."

Droy placed his sausage like fingers over where she had just kissed him. "Don't worry. I'll get thinner. It's a promise."

The purple haired mage smiled. "Well as long as you keep your promise I will keep mine." She then turned away and left.

As soon as she had left, Droy went inside and closed the door behind him. He touched his cheek one last time and smiled. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

_FIN_


End file.
